Christmas Eve Day with the Family
by awabblertoday
Summary: 18 of the 45. The team's Christmas plans are not kept because of a case. When they get to the bullpen late in the evening, a different Christmas surprise is waiting for them.


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ?

Fandom: Criminal Minds Pairing(s): playful Reid/JJ; playful Reid/Prentiss; playful Reid/Garcia; playful Morgan/Garcia; real Reid/JJ Words: 1,536 Warning(s): Henry, Aaron, Derek and Michael are here but Will is gone (out of the picture)

There are sprigs of mistletoe hung in hidden places all across the office stations and bullpen, as well as the break room and even the copy room. Some of the coffee has been replaced with chocolate-colored eggnog. Candy canes have been strewn around. Garcia, who has been drinking festive coffee for a few hours, is currently singing 'Joy to the World' whilst throwing tinsel in the air. There is a small Christmas tree by Hotch's office. The team had deposited their Secret Santa gifts below it before leaving on their case this morning. It is nearing seven o'clock and most of the building has put their work to bed. Even Strauss has left for prior engagements. Hotch's team is the only one still out.

Actually, JJ had just called Garcia fifteen minutes ago. The computer techie had informed her of a simple address and recent occupation change. Now, the arrest has been made and a handful of children are being returned to their parents. Three have been missing four months, one has been missing half a year and a set of twins have been held hostage for a decade. Everyone is reunited and the team is watching in proud amazement.

An hour later, Garcia is sober and running on caffeine and candy canes. The babysitter has to go home to her family, so Henry and Michael are brought to the BAU. Garcia happily takes over as guardian as Michael goes to sleep in JJ's makeshift crib in her office, and she and Henry play games in the bullpen, completely trashing it along the way. Henry finds a secret hoarde of candies in Morgan's desk, so Garcia and her godchild eat a few and take one to each of the team's desks.

Pretniss is relaxing on the couch, Rossi is playing cards with JJ and Reid, and Morgan is jamming to his music via his headphones forgetting there are other people on the plane. Hotch is on the phone, talking with his son. Jack is now eleven, left at home with his twenty-year-old babysitter Skyping with his boyfriend. Hotch tells him he can come to the BAU with Garcia and the babysitter can go have fun. Henry is eight and Michael is one.

Another hour later, the plane is getting close to Quantico. Prentiss is still asleep, and now so is Hotch and Morgan. Rossi is reading a book while JJ and Reid talk over a bag of peppermint-flavored gummy worms.

"I'm sure your mom will be fine, Reid."

"Yeah." He nods. "So, what holiday plans have you missed this year?"

She laughs a little at his wording. "I don't really know. I mean, HE, has been gone for ten months. But, I don't know. Michael doesn't really remember him, y'know? But, I guess I was going to go visit my mom or something."

"And now we're grounded." Reid finshes quietly. "Michael and Henry'll be fine. They'll be with you."

She smiles. "If we get there on time. What time is it?"

Rossi nonchalantly glances at his watch. "9:37."

JJ and Reid look over at him a moment before returning to their conversation. JJ grabs a handful of worms and Reid takes the last few. He decides to change the subject for a worrisome mother.

"Where'd you get these candies?"

JJ shrugs. "Emily got them in Europe somewhere."

"Did you steal them from her?" He raises an eyebrow. She scrunches her face and looks away, causing him to giggle a little. "That puts you on the naughty list, y'know."

She swats his arm playfully. "Very cute. And you and Derek's whole prank war business? That doesn't put you on the naughty list?"

"Mutual wholehearted fun." He grins, raising his arms in defense before crossing them and sliding them behind his head.

JJ rolls her eyes and stands up. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure. Thanks."

Yet another hour later, Jack and Henry have created their own decorations for when the team gets back. They, as well as help from Garcia's tireless copier, have created over one thousand paper snowflakes. Garcia helps the boys rig them in buckets and boxes in ceiling bars and staircase abnnisters. Some even have glitter and tinsel inside, and they are all triggered by a single switch Garcia is keeping on Dr. Reid's desk. The plane has landed and the team is inside a single van. A well-rested Hotch is driving.

Garcia had been deemed lookout, watching through an upstairs window, with a now lively and awakened Michael in her arms. The van is parked and the doors are shut. She gives a first signal and the boys grab the remote, wary of the provocation. The six members climb into the elevator and Garcia watches cautiously, waiting for just the right time. The elevator dings and the door are wide open. The six walk out of the box and into the silent bullpen, staring wordlessly at the mess strewn around. Garcia makes the final motion and the boys eagerly jump on the button. At once, snowflakes fill the air. The shocked but joyous faces of the team says it all.

"This is what yu've been working on?" JJ laughs.

"This is so cool!" Reid spins around a little.

Garcia runs up to Reid first, giving him an overexxaggerated kiss. The others look a little confused and Morgan evenlooks a tad jealous. When she pulls away, the boys are laughing and Jack points up to the ceiling. Reid happens to be standing under a whole group of mistletoe sprigs. He cracks a smile and Emily steps over to give the boy genius a kiss as well. As this kiss ends, Reid steps away. Michael is handed over to JJ and Garcia all but skips to the tree.

She finds one marked for 'Aaron' and she hands it to the team leader. He rolls his eyes slightly, since only one member of the team actually calls him Aaron. He unwraps the 'Jingle all the way' paper and pulls a set of socks from a box. They are not just any socks, but mismatched cat socks! He smirks at the gift.

"Thanks, David."

All eyes turn to him and he holds up his hands in surrender. "Where's mine?"

He is handed one with his surname written in chickenscratch. It is wrapped in a hatbox, but upon opening, it is not a hat. Instead, it is a desktop dartboard. He scans over the girls, attempting to decide between the blonde or the brunette agent.

"Thank you, Emily."

"What gave it away?" She psuedo-pouts. My turn."

There are three multi-colored boxes wrapped as one. As she opens, everyone can smell the sweet aroma of ginger spice, lemon drop and snickerdoodle. They are cookies.

"Cookies! And my favorite flavors! Penelope?"

"Guilty!" She giggles. "Now, where's my present?"

She finds hers rather easily. It is in ocean blue reflective wrapping. She quickly tears through it and admires the gift. It is a blanket with a mermaid tail.

"Derek! You listened!"

"Was I not supposed to?" He chuckles.

"Thank you."

"Of course, Baby Girl. Now?"

He is handed a present that is most obviously a book. He rips through the 'let it snow' paper and holds a cookbook that reads 'Tequila Mockingbird'.

"Oh, this is gonna be a good read."

"I like 'Gone with the Wine.'" Reid pipes up.

Morgan shakes his head. "I'm supposed to guess, Genius."

"So guess." He shrugs.

"We all know it was you, Reid."

"Well, I don't. And neither does your gift-giver."

Morgan shoots him a confused look and then he glances to the woman standing beside him. "JJ?"

"Yep."

"Then how did you know the drink, Reid?"

"I have that book. I've memorized the recipes I like best."

"No kidding."

"My turn."

JJ squeals excitedly. Granted, it can really only be from one person, but she is still as eager to find out what it could be. She is given a small box that clinks slightly. She sets it on a desk and carefully opens it up to reveal two coffee mugs. She pulls one out to find it is pitch black, with constellations all over it.

"Spence," She looks up in awe. "You got me a constellation mug?"

"It's heat-changing." The doctor quickly explains. "When you pour your coffee in, the night sky lights up."

"Oh, that's beautiful. Thank you."

"Of course."

Spencer sighs with his hands in his pockets as he rocks back and forth. Garcia snaps out of her stupor and hands him the remaining giftbox. It is long and Dr. Reid needs to set it down before opening. When he does so, he finds a desktop storage shelf made of bamboo. There are six compartments, Reid realizes, happy to have something to make his work area more organized.

"Thanks, Hotch. I needed this."

"No problem."

JJ then turns to Henry and Jack, looking over at Michael, who is playing in a makeshift playpen with some of Garcia's toys. "Sorry, boys. I don't have any of your presents here."

"Me neither, Buddy."

Rossi hands Jack a biography on 'The Making of Star Wars', Morgan gives him a Captain America comic book, and Prentiss hands him a soccer ball signed by Lionel Messi. Jack gasps at the range of gifts and thanks each of them, to which they shrug it off with a smile. Penelope then gives Henry a Spider-Man comic book and Reid hands him a profiler's computer game. Garcia also hands Henry another small box, telling him it had been from Strauss before she left. Henry aacepts the gift and opens it to reveal a watch that reads 'BAU'. Also, Garcia walks over to the playpen. She removes her favorite pink-  
hiared troll doll and informs the one-year-old he can keep the rest of the toys.

The countdown begins much like New Year's. One it drops to zero, the bullpen erupts in mounds of 'Merry Christmas!' Derek is in the kitchen making Gin Eyre, Rossi is playing darts, and Hotch and Penelope are having a conversation with him in cat socks and her in a mermaid tail blanket. Emily is sipping a Moby Drink in the kitchen with Derek as she snacks on her snickeroodles. Michael is wildly happy with his new toys, while Henry and Jack are actively going over their comic books.

Reid and JJ are at his desk, sipping hot chocolate from the constellation mugs as they set up his desk wit the help of the shelf. She smiles as the stars light up with every sip. Reid smiles each time he looks at her and he takes a drink as well. Eventually, the organizer is complete and JJ sets her mug down. Reid sets his down as well and leans over to take some tinsel he had just notices out of JJ's hair. Without thinking twice, he lets his hand travel from her hair to her shoulder and he brings himself closer. Jennifer opens her mouth slightly to ask what is happening, but it is drowned out by Spencer's kiss. Just as he is about to let go, JJ kisses back and it turns passionate. The others stop what they are doing. They look at the agents in a bit of shock and smile. Ultimately, they need air and pull away.

Breathing a little heavy, JJ has a compulsion to ask. "What was that about?"

"You're a star, JJ." He answers with a smile. "And I think I may love you."

"I think I might love you too."

The bullpen claps and they kiss again.

.

.  
[][] I rewrote that ending SOOOO many times. I like it now, so I'm gonna post it before I think to redo it again. This is 18 or 45. G'night. [][]  



End file.
